


Children and fools

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very short fic sent by text-message; set early in season two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and fools

'I'm not jealous of Xander.' You slap the words down like poker chips. 'He's just a kid.' You expect her to call your bluff - you are, and he isn't; he is, but _you_ aren't.

'Am _I_ just I kid to you?' She words it like a challenge, but it gives her game away. You could scoop up her chips, say 'no', and it would not be quite a lie. The truth of the moment stops you. 'Am I just a kid to you?' _Never more than when you asked._


End file.
